


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: A picnic, some kissing, a haircut, and hot steamy sex. Established DragonSwan.





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



It was a beautiful summer day and Emma and Maleficent were on a picnic in a park. They had everything a proper _pique-nique_ needed: a blanket, a picnic basket full of food, champagne and champagne flutes. They had loaned the basket and the flutes from Regina when they dropped Henry off to be with his other mother for the week. Mal had insisted on _champagne_ , not just sparkling wine and champagne flutes made of glass - Emma reckoned she had googled what was proper and tried to do everything by the book. Or maybe she had asked Regina. Who knew.

They had eaten, they had enjoyed the champagne and now they enjoyed each other. Emma had selected a secluded area of the park for their picnic, just this in mind. She always became affectionate after drinking champagne and she definitely didn't want to waste that feeling because of too many people around them.

She had Mal pinned under her and was kissing her neck. Then she moved to Mal's jawline and to her nose. Mal giggled. _She actually giggled._ Emma gave a few closed mouthed kisses along her lips. Mal growled.

"Kiss me like you mean it. If you tease me like that, your hair keeps getting in my face."

Emma smiled and started kissing in earnest.

"You know," a kiss, "what I've always," another kiss, "wanted to," a moan, "do?" Emma tried to speak while doing as she was told.

Mal pushed Emma away and immediately the hair was on her face - and mouth - again. "Pthooie! Do enlighten me, because this seems to be just the moment for that." She smiled to take the sting off her words.

"I've always wanted to cut my hair short. Really short. I've never felt comfortable with long hair but the pressure from people around me and the society - it has been too much."

Mal thought for a moment, Emma knew she had sometimes trouble understanding human logic. "It does not make you any less of a woman if you have short hair. I love you for you, not because of your hair, if that means anything. Even princesses get to have short hair, if they so choose to. It is your body, your choice."

Emma's eyes lightened up. She said nothing, just started kissing Mal again. Mal hummed in satisfaction and decided to transport their little picnic to their bedroom.

**

The following week Emma had an appointment in a hair salon. She had thought about it and decided she had to live her life, not someone else's. She wanted to have her hair really short on the sides and then a bit longer on the top. A bit longer on the top because she still wanted Mal to be able to pull her hair.

When she saw the result in the mirror she almost started crying. It was like she had always imagined it to be. A bit butch but hey, so was she. She snapped a picture and sent it to their family group chat.

Henry was first to respond. "!! Ma!! awesome!!"

Regina was second. "Looking good, suits you."

Mal sent her a private message instead. It only had an emoticon of a drooling dragon. Apparently she approved. Emma hurried home.

**

Emma had Mal pinned on the bed, holding her wrists to keep her in place.

"I love you like this," she kissed and sucked Mal's neck. "I know you can easily get out of this position but the fact that you willingly let me have you like this... it's hot."

"My hands on your hair, that would be even hotter. It feels amazing, to stroke the spiky, yet soft hairs on the sides," Mal purred so close to Emma's ear it was distracting. "And then I would slide my hand through the longer hairs on the top, and pull, maybe a bit too hard, you like that, don't you?"

Emma felt herself getting wet, almost so much that it was painful. She let go of Mal's wrists and Mal took the hint and started playing with her hair. "Pull, please?" Emma groaned. Mal played with the sides a bit longer but when Emma bit on her collarbone a bit too hard, she pulled Emma's head up by the hair.

"I want your mouth somewhere else," she started pushing Emma downwards. Emma wasn't going to object. Emma's mouth was hovering over Mal's pussy when she stopped the movement. This was torture, to be so close, but not to be able to touch.

"Mal, please. Just let me taste you now."

That seemed to be what Mal was waiting, because she guided her head in her pussy at once. Emma took a deep breath, she loved how Mal smelled. She started with slow flat strokes of her tongue, but tonight Mal was impatient and pulled her by the hair to her clit. She took the clit in her mouth, and started fluttering the clit from below. Mal's thighs clamped around Emma's head. Emma chuckled, but continued. Soon Mal's thighs began twitching so Emma knew Mal was close. It took only a gentle suck on the clit, and Mal cursed in a language known only to dragons and came hard.

Emma was sprawled on top of her again when she asked, still breathing heavy, "What do you want tonight?"

"Ride you. Your face. Or your fingers. Both. Anything. I'm so turned on that it won't take long."

Mal helped Emma astride on her face and started sucking on her clit immediately. Emma started moving her hips in sync and soon she felt Mal's long fingers at her opening. "Yes, please, three."

She was so wet and so open that soon she begged "more" and Mal gladly gave it to her. Feeling perfectly stretched Emma was coming to Mal's face in no time.

**

"How do you feel now, about the hair?"

"It's perfect. It's me. Thank you for encouraging me."

"I meant everything I said. Never let anyone else dictate your life."

Emma sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DS / "Your hair keeps getting in my face."


End file.
